danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hell 4
Enemy stats Green enemy: LV 77, LP 15000, AT 6-9, Range 100, Min AGI 50, Expected AGI 95.59. No strengths or weaknesses. Gold 500, EXP 800. Head colour 00A900, body colour 443322. Shoots a pellet in a straight line with medium speed. Pierces terrain. Blue enemy: LV 77, LP 15000, AT 9-12, Range 200, Min AGI 50, Expected AGI 95.59. No strengths or weaknesses. Gold 500, EXP 800. Head colour 0098BA, body colour 224444. Hurls a spike in an arc. Pierces terrain. Red enemy: LV 79, LP 15000, AT 2-3 (Fi), Range 120, Min AGI 10, Expected AGI 13.98. No strengths or weaknesses. Gold 1500, EXP 800. Head colour CB3200, body colour 333333. Spews out heat clouds rapidly. They decelerate like most mine attacks. Pierces terrain. BOSS: Tan Boss Diamond Tree Enemy Count *H4:1 has 20 green enemies *H4:2 has 10 green enemies and 30 blue enemies *H4:3 has 30 green enemies and 5 red enemies *H4:4 has 30 blue enemies and 5 red enemies *H4:5 has 5 green enemies, 5 blue enemies and 10 red enemies *H4:BOSS has 1 boss, 3 green enemies, 3 blue enemies and 3 red enemies New species Is ha55ii trying to show the pros of Priests, Pierce's Card 4 and Pierce Arrow/Homing... Here we have a new, rather annoying species. They can rise up from underground and sink back into terrain to avoid most damage (but probably not piercing ones such as most staves). I have a sh!tty idea on the species name that I will force everyone to accept for I'm the wiki admin no idea how to name this species... Drop your ideas here and we will have a vote. Ivan247Talk Page 08:42, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :I can comfirm that attacks that attack isntantly, anywhere like the Electric Shock and Priest staves can hurt them while they're underground. I can imagine terrain-piercing attacks can hit them as well. It's kind of weird that the only one of these enemies that have an elemental affinity is the Fire one. You'd think the green and blue one could poison and slow, respectively, but... No. They can't. Weird. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:55, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Ha55ii definitely turned the tables on people this around... Omega16 (talk) 19:17, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I think it's kind of odd that the boss is a tree while the rest are...well, what people call "Digger". Vote section Insert your votes here by leaving a signed comment. Add new ideas by starting a new subsection ( Bla bla bla ) Discussions should go to the section above. Ivan247Talk Page 08:42, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I will close the vote at 1pm, 17 August (UTC +8). Ivan247Talk Page 09:48, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :And two days seems terribly long for this. We'll see where it goes in just one. I get giving people time is good, but... Two days?? For a site that has less than a dozen active users?? Come on. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:43, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Closed the vote 1.25h early. Digger has more votes than all the others combined, so digger wins. And then suddenly a sudden batch of new users voting on another option. Ivan247Talk Page 03:45, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Anemone/Stealth-Tree/Worm These are actually pretty hard to name. The first thing that came to mind (after seeing these) was "Anemone". They could also be "Stealth Tree", or even "Worm" I suppose. Hachi1 (talk) 09:09, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Anemone Stealth-Tree Worm I noticed it acts similary to the fanon species called "Worm", and when I looked at the choices it was the one that made the most sense in my opinion. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 13:51, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Digger *Yathimc (talk) 09:17, August 15, 2014 (UTC) *Had to go with this. Worm is a good name, but worm won't have a fixed point. Preceding rant by Logo.| Rage at me 10:13, August 15, 2014 (UTC) *I had to think really, really hard for this one. They act like a weird combination of the Plant fanon species and the Worm fanon species. Let's just say they're Digger and note the similarities on the page as per usual. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:49, August 15, 2014 (UTC) *I really think digger is a better name than worm, so my vote is for digger. Aeinstein (talk) 18:56, August 15, 2014 (UTC) *How about Miner? RedGlower54 (talk) 21:40, August 15, 2014 (UTC) *Digger has a nice ring in my opinion. :3 22:38, August 15, 2014 (UTC) *Yep, this. -LDXD 22:57, August 15, 2014 (UTC) *I usually only edit when something bothers me, but might as well help a bit. Honestly I'd call them Vine based on how they move but we don't yet know if they can hang from the ceiling, so Digger works best. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 23:28, August 15, 2014 (UTC) *Vote cast. 00:15, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hanger They sort of look like they're hanging from the surface when they go underground. CHR1SZ7 (talk) 21:40, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Goddamned-Tree Yes, this is mostly meant as a joke. ;P (Not like any new suggestion is really gonna win at this point anyway- I highly doubt I'm affecting the future of the wiki). ;P DMS, go ahead and try telling me you don't approve of this. ;P (A light-hearted joke at the expense of a few pixels isn't gonna hurt anyone, right)? ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:58, August 17, 2014 (UTC)